Tradução: The Black Wedding
by Anne Sullivan
Summary: O casamento Blackwater pelos olhos de Sam. Ele tendo que lidar com o fato de que Leah seguiu em frente e com seu rival.


_**Esta é a minha primeira tradução, e é a primeira vez que posto algo sobre Twilight. **_

_**Esta tradução conta com a autorização da autora Kei Kat Jones**_

_**Twilight não me pertence, todos os personagens são de Stephenie Meyers, se me pertencessem Jacob teria ficado com a Leah.**_

_**Link da versão original: http:// www. fanfiction . net /s/ 5812825/1/ The Black Wedding - Juntem os espaços.**_

* * *

Olho para cima e a vejo ali parada, você esta tão bonita. Do jeito que eu sempre imaginei que estaria. Seu vestido branco e longo encaixa como uma luva, exibindo suas curvas femininas. Eu sorrio orgulhosamente, pois mais uma vez, você é invejada por cada mulher presente. Seu cabelo cresceu desde sua transformação, e você optou por amarrá-lo num coque solto e ainda assim sexy. Eu só quero correr meus dedos por sua face e coloca-los em seu lugar. Você cora ligeiramente, enquanto Seth caminha até você e sussurra algo e você pressiona seus lábios cor de rosa. Ele disse algo inteligente e a vontade de socá-lo é tão tentadora pra você... Apesar de sua irritação, você ainda sorri e vocês dois começam a andar pelo corredor. Sempre sonhei com este momento, mas o momento passa, assim que você e Seth passam por mim e continuam. Fecho meus olhos e inalo profundamente, pegando o seu perfume, desde que você me deixou e se juntou a alcatéia de Jacob, o cheiro do oceano é mais fraco. Seu aroma é terra, misturado com o perfume de violetas e flores silvestres.

Abro meus olhos, isso não pode ajudar, mas fecho a cara, no momento em que você para diante de um sorridente Jacob Black. Este não é o dia do nosso casamento, é você e outra pessoa. Seth diz algo a Jocob que o faz rir, tudo é sempre brincadeira com ele. Ele nunca leva nada a sério, exceto por sua preciosa Bella. Você se lembra dela, não é? A mulher que ele afirmou amar mais do que qualquer coisa neste mundo? E ainda assim, você se convenceu de que vocês dois poderiam ser capazes de construir uma vida juntos. Por quê? Ele te acompanha até o altar e acena para que o padre comece, antes de voltar a olhar pra você. Aposto que ele nunca te olha do jeito que eu costumava olhar, como se para mim, você fosse à coisa mais importante do mundo. Você foi e ainda é. Emily puxa meu braço e eu olho em volta percebendo que todos se sentaram e eu relutantemente me junto ao resto.

O padre começa a falar sobre amor, devoção, lealdade, respeito, trabalho em equipe e promessas. Minha carranca se aprofunda porque aquele filhote, não sabe nada sobre isso. Ele não ama como deveria. O amor dele é egoísta, é sobre o que o faz se sentir bem. Devoção e Jacob Black não se encaixam. Alias, para ser justo, ele certamente é devotado à sanguessuga dele, não é? Lealdade é algo que ele não tem. Ele deixou sua tribo para proteger um demônio. Meus olhos viram-se para olhar a criança, um menino de nome E.J, Edward Jacob. Ouvi rumores sobre você ter tido um _impriting_ pela criança. Impossível. Como uma loba respeitada em La Push, poderia ter algum sentimento por um vampiro fedorento, mesmo que seja um mestiço. Sendo curto e grosso, Jacob Black não se encaixa em nenhum dos critérios que o padre esta falando. Ele não pode!

Minha mandíbula rangeu assim que notei que você esta olhando pra ele. Você esta olhando pra ele com amor? Isto não é possível e o padre começa a falar sobre promessas. Nós dois fizemos promessas um pro outro. Você diz que quebrei nossas promessas, quando na verdade eu não quebrei. Eu nunca as quebrei, ao menos não intencionalmente. Minha capacidade de escolher o que era certo, me foi roubada, no momento em que pus meus olhos em sua prima, agora minha esposa, que esta sentada perto de mim com lagrimas nos olhos. Eu luto contra a urgência de confortá-la. Ela esta chorando porque esta feliz por você, mas também decepcionada, porque você nunca lhe pediu para participar da sua chamada "união feliz". Mas o destino ou alguma mágica enorme decidiu que nós não éramos pra ser. Você não vê que não tive escolha? Se isso desmorona-se eu escolheria você e os brownies duplos com amêndoas e chocolate aos Muffins de Emily? Mas agora, você esta quebrando todas as promessas que fez. Você prometeu que me amaria e só a mim. Que eu seria a única pessoa com quem iria querer acordar todos os dias. Aquele... aquele mesmo sorriso que você esta dando a ele agora (que por alguma maldita razão, provavelmente por causa dessa droga de magia _impriting _parece brilhar mais do que eu me lembro) estava reservado pra mim.

Você esta rindo? O metido deve ter digo algo engraçado, provando uma vez mais, que ele nunca leva nada a sério. Mas o ponto é, que no final é você que esta quebrando nossas promessas. Como eu poderia quebrar promessas quando o Sam que você se lembra foi sequestrado e trancado em uma caixa? Não é uma promessa quebrada se seu amigo "promete" te encontrar no cinema, mas ele não aparece, porque algum acidente horrível aconteceu, certo? Então, porque você continua colocando a culpa em mim? Você é a mentirosa, a enganadora, a destruidora de corações do nosso relacionamento, não eu. Você é a única que esta quebrando meu coração agora com suas palavras "Uma vez eu te disse, você é digno de ser seguido, Jacob. E eu direi depois e digo e agora. Eu estou tão feliz por compartilhar esta parte da minha com você". Eu acho que vou ficar doente. Um rápido empurrão de Paul me ajuda a controlar o rosnado. Eu afastei tudo de mim, exceto você, Leah Michelle Clearwater. Era suposto você ser a senhora Leah Michelle Uley. Nós sempre brincamos sobre como suas iniciais soavam mais como uma universidade ou uma faculdade _on line. _Nós costumávamos fazer tudo juntos. Você foi meu primeiro em tudo, minha primeira namorada, meu primeiro beijo, amante e...

De repente, há palmas e uma cotovelada de Emily me tirando de minhas lembranças. Foi pra isso que eu fui acordado? Pra ver você o beijando como era suposto beijar a mim? Todos nós nos levantamos para ver vocês sendo declarados Senhor e Senhora Jocob Ephraim Black, Leah Black nem soa... Ok, Leah Uley nunca soou bem, mas, você me amou o suficiente para olhar além disso. Você realmente o ama mais do que me amou? Você caminha até mim com seu braço em volta dele e você nem se quer me reconhece ou reconhece qualquer outra pessoa. Essa criança realmente se tornou o seu mundo de tal forma, que você nem me nota?

A multidão sai em fila e se move para a recepção, o próximo passo do meu tormento. A recepção onde eu sou forçado a testemunhar a interação de vocês como marido e mulher. Oh! Mas espere. Veja! Vocês decidiram fazer uma longa fila, onde todos são forçados a felicitar o casal feliz. Por que? Eu especificamente proibi Emily de colocar qualquer um de nós nessa tortura. Eu não queria ter de encarar você como se tentássemos fingir que estamos felizes com toda esta situação. Eu hesitei assim que Emily pulou excitante esperando a vez dela de cumprimentar você, o entusiasmo dela é adorável. Mas finalmente, é a vez dela, e você a olha por um segundo a inspecionando, e você se cola a ela - e se eu não te conhecesse tão bem estaria preocupado que você quebrasse o pescoço dela. Pra minha surpresa, você sorriu, lhe deu um grande abraço e a agradeceu por vir, formal, polida, reservada; um claro sinal pra eu não me aproximar.

Outra vez, o maldito destino ataca, fazendo ao menos um de nós sofrer. Minha mãe se aproxima e me diz pra entrar na fila e felicita-la por encontrar o amor. Minha mãe se recusa a aceitar o fato de que talvez eu ainda ame você e ainda esperava que encontrássemos um jeito de ficar juntos. Ela estava mais desolada com a nossa separação do que você; ela odiava Emily, pois ela enxergava nela, o mesmo tipo de mulher que levou meu pai embora. Eu entro na fila, apenas para ficar longe dela resmungando maravilhada, o quão bonita você esta e quão perfeitos você e Jacob são um para o outro. Eu sinto como se estivesse na escola de novo, em pé entre Paul e Jared esperando nossa vez, no escritório do diretor... de novo. Jared me da tapinhas nas costas e me diz pra me animar e tratar isso apenas como um 'band-aid". Acelerar e acabar logo com isso. Olho por cima do ombro de Paul e noto seu marido com o olhar fixo em mim e eu retorno o mesmo olhar obscuro com o meu próprio. Ele sabe que eu não aprovo este casamento porque ele vai ter um _impriting _e deixar você, ele tem que ter. O olhar dele nunca reduz conforme eu chego mais perto e ele a puxa para mais perto dele, mas você não nota, você esta conversando com algumas garotas, eu não as reconheço, mas obviamente você as conhece muito bem. Vocês conversam por dias me deixando aqui, sendo encarado pelo seu marido, isto é suposto ser acrescentado a tortura?

Paul tosse alto, uma ordem para as fêmeas continuarem se movendo e sem perder o ritmo você o expulsa e os agradece por terem vindo. Finalmente é a minha vez. Ignoro Jacob completamente e olho pra você e você olha pra mim. Meu peito começa a doer assim que a vejo no seu belo vestido branco. Do jeito que eu sempre imaginei que você estaria e isto trouxe um sorriso pro meu rosto. Você sorri de volta, eu pego suas mãos nas minhas e as seguro. _Impriting _não nos faz esquecer o passado e de vez em quando a cegueira acaba e eu posso olhar verdadeiramente pra você, isto provavelmente, porque Emily a olha assim também. Suas mãos são tão macias e suaves, mesmo depois de todas as corridas em patrulha. Eu estou admirado provavelmente, porque eu acho que esperava que elas fossem duras e calejadas como a de todos - apenas como mãos de homem. Apesar de tudo, você continua com suas curvas femininas e macias, que fazem meu corpo desejar ansiosamente pelo seu. Agora mesmo, meu corpo deseja o seu, mas é um desejo proibido. Eu só quero te beijar urgentemente. Você deve sentir isso também, porque seu sorriso diminui um pouco, você olha pra mim e antes de dizer alguma coisa, seu marido fala alto. "Obrigado por vir, Sam. Vai ficar na recepção?" Ele pergunta e eu posso ouvir a polidez forçada na voz dele, e você ri.

"Ele tem que ficar." Você responde pra mim e de alguma modo sua voz parece diminuir a tensão na área. Quil, Embry e Seth se aproximam, esta tudo bem. Se isto se tornar uma briga, Seth vai tirá-la do caminho, deixando os dois lados equilibrados. Eu aceno com a cabeça concordando com sua declaração.

"Ele não precisa." Jacob resmunga. Ainda me encarando com aquele olhar obscuro enquanto ele se inclina e beija levemente sua testa. Você suspira contente e recosta-se no abraço dele e minha mandíbula se fecha com esta enjoativa demonstração publica de afeto. Eu vou embora quando todos vão tirar suas fotos. Enquanto todos os convidados vão para o salão da recepção, um pensamento me ocorre, que talvez toda a razão de eu odiar aquele garoto é o fato de você ter se casado com ele. Basicamente, apenas para me irritar. É isso. Você ainda me ama, mas por causa dessa porra de mundo de transmorfos, você decidiu jogar esse jogo. Esse casamento não vai durar. Isso não é nada mais do que uma paixão pra vocês dois. Lembra-se quando nós tivemos aquela pequena separação e você namorou William Mason? E a pequena obsessão dele por Bella Swan? Sim, isso é tudo. Eu sinto um par de olhos em mim e eu olho esperando ver você olhando pra mim me desejando de volta – mas você não esta. Eu olho e noto um par de olhos cor de mel fixos em mim. O que é sanguessuga? Surpreso por eu estar chateado em ver a mulher que amo casada com outro? E a culpa toda é sua. Talvez você devesse ter tido uma filha e os rumores teriam sido de que aquela coisa era a "impressão" dele. E então, em vez de se casar com minha Lee-Lee ele estaria em algum lugar fazendo lobos mutantes venenosos com gliter. Tudo isso é sua culpa e você sabe disso! Edward Cullen só balança a cabeça como se sentisse pena de mim. NÃO TENHA PENA DE MIM, SEU DESALMADO, IMBECIL, MASOQUISTA, PEDOFILO, MALDITO PEDAÇO DE PEDRA DESTRUIDOR DE MUNDO, VOCÊ E A PORRA DA SUA FAMILIA DEVEM QUEIMAR NO INFERNO PELO RESTO DE SUAS NÃO-VIDAS! O leitor de mentes se vira e vai embora balançando a cabeça – como se eu me importasse com o que ele pensa. Eu nem posso acreditar que eles estão mesmo autorizados a participar da recepção - o que estão esperando, que eles enlouqueçam e massacrem os parentes mais irritantes de ambos os lados da família?

O casal feliz faz sua entrada triunfal na festa de casamento, com aplausos, gritos e uivos de lobos invadem a sala. Ele a abraça apertado, como se você fosse o tesouro mais valioso de todo o mundo. Eu não sou enganado pelo showzinho dele. A assim chamada exibição de Alfa e o pior é que ele compara isso com amor. Você percebe que ele não é nada mais do que um manipulador, certo? Ele não é diferente dos sanguessugas amantes da necrofília, que você despreza tanto. Ele convenceu te convenceu de que vocês foram destinados a ficarem juntos. Que vocês se entendem - de um jeito próprio, enjoado e triste como Jerry Maguire - vocês completam um ao outro. Apenas, porque vocês dois são teimosos, convencidos e leais e tudo por causa dessa magia pervertida que vocês conhecem tão bem. Por que você não pode ver, que sem essa magia você nunca ficaria com ele? Que você pertence a mim e somente a mim.

A noite passa e é a sua hora de cortar o bolo que é repugnantemente doce. Vocês o fazem muito ordenadamente, de forma educada, e só porque é sempre uma brincadeira para Jacob Black você suja o nariz dele com um pouco de glacê. Ele sorri pra você e se abaixa assim você pode lamber e chupar enquanto ele passa um pouco em sua bochecha. Felizmente, e ao mesmo tempo infelizmente Paul grita "guardem para a Lua de Mel!" – como se eu precisasse me lembrar que você vai fazer sexo com ele... de novo. Eu sinto uma enxaqueca seria chegando, quando eu o vejo trilhando com o nariz da sua canela até o seu joelho - Eu não preciso ir mais longe... e vou embora.

Eu viro a cabeça em direção a praia e fico respirando o ar fresco da água salgada. Você gostava de vir aqui pra pensar e fugir um pouco da loucura disso tudo. Eu sabia que sempre podia te encontrar aqui, quando você não estava em nenhum outro lugar. Pelo mesmo antes isso era verdade, antes de você deixar a minha alcatéia. E agora? Agora eu não sei pra onde você vai pra pensar, pra ficar sozinha, pra ter um momento tranquilo. Eu se quer te conheço mais Leah. "Vamos Sam!" Eu me viro e vejo Paul e Jared em pé atrás de mim com o olhar triste. Paul é seu cunhado agora e Jared sempre foi seu amigo. Eles querem que eu esteja feliz por vocês. Volto a olhar a água e deixo as ondas me acalmarem. A verdade, é que sou um idiota por tentar agarrar algo que foi perdido pra mim no momento que eu vi a Emily. Emily é magnífica na maneira dela, Não há um modo que ela seja você ou você ela. Vocês duas são especiais pra mim, e eu sempre quis encontrar um jeito de manter vocês duas pra mim. A novidade do meu relacionamento com Emily há muito tempo se desgastou e eu acho que é assim para todos os relacionamentos. Eu sei que Jacob Black te irritou ao ponto de você correr pro México, pra ficar longe dele por alguns dias. No inicio, eu ri pra caramba, porque você o deixou, mas depois me ocorreu que você realmente tivesse fugido. Eu tinha proibido você de deixar a reserva a menos que a alcatéia estivesse relacionada; o pequeno buraco em meu comando Alfa lê permitiu seguir Jacob Black. Jacob nunca colocou uma restrição em você e você voltou pra ele, carregando presentes na forma de um enorme sombreiro e algumas garrafas de tequila. Você o ama porque não importa o que, ele escolheu amar você, e ele também permitiu que você tivesse a liberdade de escolha no seu relacionamento. Isto é tudo que você sempre quis para todos nós, não é? O direito de escolher amar alguém quanto tempo e quão difícil for. Eu sei que você preferia que nós tivéssemos uma separação normal, onde eu lhe diria que você não era pra mim. Mas eu não tive coração e nem coragem porque eu não queria admitir a mim mesmo; Eu só admito isto pra Emily e pra minha alcatéia.

"Sam?" Jared me chama e eu suspiro pesadamente. Eu duvido que você se quer percebeu que eu sai e esse pequeno pensamento, dói mais do que eu possa admitir em voz alta. Eu vou voltar, mas é só porque se há alguma coisa que eu sempre quis, é que você seja feliz. Não vou acabar com sua felicidade... não importa o quanto isso me enoja. Além disso, eu tenho que me preparar pro próximo passo em eu relacionamento, primeiro vem o amor, depois o casamento, depois vem Jacob com o carrinho de bebê. Uh! Você não deveria se quer ser permitida a engravidar, mas o rumor que circula na matilha é que você esta grávida de um filho de Jacob. Bem, pelo menos eu sei que haverá muita bebida forte, porque de acordo com você, "uma festa não é uma festa sem bebida.".

* * *

**Espero contar com as reviews de vocês, a autora ficará feliz e eu também.**

**Desculpem qualquer erro de digitação e ortografia, me avisem, que assim que possivel irei corrigir.**

**Beijinhos**


End file.
